The Trio in Trouble
by heylisnitsallie
Summary: Maka and Soul's relationship is blossoming. They get closer and closer to the moment all their friends have been waiting for. But when Blair decides she wants Soul too, the whole thing could come crashing down. "Soooouuul... I decided you'd actually want to see something enjoyable so early in the morning!" (Rated T for character use of profanity, sexual jokes & future "violence")
1. Chapter 1

Maka walks through the door of her shared apartment to the scent of charred salmon.

"Blair!"

In front of the stove stands the tall purple-haired woman and she's waving frantically at the smoke rising from the pan in front of her. The once pink fish was now as black as tar and left a pungent scent throughout the air. Maka sets down her bag and hurries over to Blair, who is looking more and more frazzled as the moments pass.

"I followed the recipe! I followed it perfectly!"

Maka took the paper Blair had sitting on the counter and quickly scanned over it. Then she looked at the stove. Blair really had followed the instructions but the fish had still come out horribly. Then Maka saw the temperature.

"You have it at 345 when the instructions say 300."

"I didn't do that!" Blair is staring at Maka, complete sincerity in her eyes when Soul strolls into the kitchen with book in his hand, and a black headband pushing back his snowy white hair. He looks up from the book (The Dummies Guide to being Cool) and smiles before he wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"What is that?" He points to the charred bits on the skillet in front of Blair before his ruby eyes light up in recognition.

"Why did that burn?!" Maka looks at him curiously.

"The temperature was bumped up. Did you know that?" Soul scoffs but his cheeks turned pink and his eyes betray his guilt.

"Soul! You turned up the temperature, didn't you?!"

He stammers defensively, his entire body tense.

"So? I was trying to cook it a little faster, it's Blair's fault for not watching the fish!"

Maka grabs the book from his hand and slaps his upper arm with it.

"Soul! It was slow cooking!"

Blair watches the weapon/meister pair squabble, her yellow eyes following the two of them according to who was speaking. Eventually she grew tired of it and got new fish from the fridge and began to fry that instead. Maka and Soul still yell at each other but now it's jokingly and Blair feels a flare of warmth in her chest.

But then she felt a new feeling, one she recognized very well. Lust. She's lusting for romance. She's lusting for a friendship like Maka and Soul's. A relationship.

She's lusting after Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since the fish charring incident. Maka's alarm goes off at 6:45 and she groans as she leans over to turn it off. She sits up in her bed and stretches her arms above her head before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and getting up. Blair is sleeping at the foot of her bed, in cat form, her small body stirring slightly with each breath. Sometimes Maka wonders how such a... "full-bodied" woman could be such a tiny cat. The mysteries of magic, right?

Maka opens her door a crack and hears stirring in the kitchen. Her mind goes over the probability of an intruder and decides it has to be Soul. No one could get in. But why is he awake so early?

Soul stands in front of the refrigerator, the yellow light illuminating his figure. He's only wearing boxers and his hair is a mess, but somehow Maka feels like he's more handsome than he's been in days.

"Morning, Soul."

Soul looks over his shoulder and grins, bearing his acicular teeth. In his hand was the gallon of milk, half empty, and in the other was the top.

Maka was about to scold him for drinking from the container when her bedroom door swung open. Blair walks out with a scandalously short pair of pajama bottoms and a see-through tank top. Maka chokes on her words and Soul gapes at the woman, his eyes bulging and the milk sploshing from where he let go of the gallon. Quickly he got on the ground to clean up the mess.

"Soooouuul... I decided you'd actually want to see something enjoyable so early in the morning!"

Maka cheeks blush pink and she looks down at her modest pajama bottoms that are two sizes too big and the sweatshirt she goes to bed in. Suddenly she feels inadequate compared to the busty woman. Her eyes fill with tears and she turns on her heel to rush into her room.

Soul stands from the spill and stares at Blair in accusation.

"What the fuck, Blair? You know she feels self-conscious about her body!"

He makes a rude hand gesture at her and strides to Maka's door. He knocks gently before opening the door and stepping inside. Instantly he realizes his mistake. Maka looks over her shoulder from where she stands, in front of the mirror, and her eyes widen. So do Soul's. Maka is wearing her signature skirt... But nothing else. She closes her eyes and lets out a blood-curdling scream.

"GET OUT!"

Soul is happy to oblige, since he's out of the door before she finishes "get". Blair looks at him curiously and notes the burning red of his face. He breaths heavily before heading back into his room.

"It's too early for this shit."

Then when he thinks no one can hear him he mumbles to himself, "Damn she's so beautiful."

Too bad, Blair heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is more than twice as long as my others. I know that may be a nuisance, or you'll be happy about it. This is a turning point in the story and although this is my longest chapter (to date) Chapter Four is going to be a big explanation chapter. (Regarding the observations Maka makes about Soul in the end (No spoilers from this gal.) I hope you enjoy! This is my favorite chapter as of now.)

* * *

Maka steps out of her room cautiously, fully dressed, and scans for her roommates. When she sees nothing, she lets out a breath of relief and heads into the living room.

"What do you mean she's beautiful? What about me?!"

Blair's voice pierces through the still air and Maka stops dead, mid-step. She stays still, tucked into the corner where Soul and Blair can't see her.

"Just what I said! She's beautiful, I mean, obviously. Blair, don't get me wrong, you're pretty too but-"

"But what? I'm a cat? I'm not smart enough?!"

"I didn't fucking say that! You're not my type! You're older than me and you flirt with guys all day long! And why wouldn't I be partial to my meister? She's the closest person to me! Now, this discussion is over because," he hisses his last words. "She's going to fucking hear us!"

"Soul, you will love me. Or regret it."

Blair uses this opportunity to be a bitch and begins to scream, her voice reaching an octave Maka didn't know was possible.

"Maka! Help me! Soul is trying to touch me! Help!"

Maka reveals herself from the corner and stalks up to Blair.

"Maka, thank Death. He tried to pull a move on me. I didn't know what to-"

Blair was cut short by Maka's palm hitting her across her cheek. Blair stares incredulously at Maka, her cheekbone already turning red in the pattern of Maka's small, gloved hand.

"Don't you dare blame him. I _heard_ you talking. And I want you out of our apartment."

Soul pipes in, his inner good-natured guy and guilt kicking in.

"Maka. We can't kick her out. She doesn't have a place to go!"

Maka turns on Soul, her emerald eyes ablaze.

"She has a house, Soul! Or don't you remember that? You stormed into her house because you knew she was naked!"

"I didn't do that on purpose! Dammit, Maka, don't be so self-concious. Just because she has bigger boobs than you doesn't mean I automatically want her!"

Maka doesn't look persuaded, but instead of retorting, she looks to Blair and narrows her eyes.

"Blair. You better be in a different room than me at all times if you're going to continue living here. I don't want to see you. Not for a long time."

* * *

Maka walks through the streets of Death City, bags of clothes in her hands. She went shopping after this morning and was now heading home to try on her new spoils.

When she was about a block away, she saw Soul and Blair leaving their building. She didn't even have time to think about why they were together. All she though was, _Good. Now I have time to try on outfits. _

* * *

Once inside of the apartment, Maka wastes no time creating her outfits. She sorts them into colors, then articles of clothing, then into do-able day wear. She looks curiously at the three bras she had bought while she was out and held them up to inspect them. They were push-up bras, to make something out of her joke-of-breasts. She pokes the interior padding cautiously, still unsure of how it was supposed to work.

"I'll figure it out later." She mumbles to herself.

She tries on all of her clothes which ranged from sweaters to crop tops and short-shorts to sweatpants. She finds one she felt was the most Blair-like and begins to prance around the apartment, using her best impression of Blair to mock her.

"I'm a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power! I'm going to live in your house and try to take the only boy you've ever trusted. Hehehehe!"

She was so busy making fun of Blair she didn't hear when Soul and real Blair walked in.

Mid-spin, Maka freezes, her eyes locked on Soul. He's looking at her too, but not at her face. He's actually gaping at her outfit. It was not Maka. She's wearing lilac short-shorts and a peach button-down shirt that was tied right underneath her breasts. She's also wearing the push up bra now (she figured out how to situate herself) so her chest looks like it's about to pop out of her barely buttoned top.

Soul averts his eyes and chokes on his words as he tries to speak, "M-Maka. Dude... You look different."

Maka, in normal circumstances, would have screamed in embarassment and Maka-Chopped Soul just for looking, but in the moment, she felt like she had a point to make. She could be sexy too.

"Hi, Sooouuul. Do you like my new clothes? I bought a bunch today, so I can have an outfit like this every single day! Won't that be fun!"

Soul can't stop staring at Maka's body. His eyes naturally glide over her body, accustomed to her subtle curves. But now, his eyes get stuck on her chest, the foreign sight jarring him. She didn't look relatively comfortable in her clothes but Soul could see through her false "coyness". It irritated him more than anything. _What an idiot_, he thought, _Doesn't she know I don't like that? _

He decides that he's going to mess with her.

"Maka! I love the new wardrobe. You've finally joined the right side of fashion."

Maka winces slightly. She was trying to make him happier, but some small part of her wanted him to like her old fashion better. _If this is what he wants, I'll give it to him. _

"I'm glad you like it!"

Maka tugs on her shorts and looks directly at Blair, "Do you like it? I took a page out of your book."

Blair's yellow eyes narrow as she thinks over what to say. She knows from the walk with Soul that he'll never love her. But that doesn't mean she can't let Maka believe she's still in the game.

"Adorable! I'm so glad you like my style enough to copy it!"

Soul's eyes widen and he turns in disbelief to his feline companion. He had just spent the last half an hour talking to Blair about his plan to make Maka realize he loves her, and now Blair is acting like he hadn't said a word.

Blair pretends she doesn't see Soul and walks up to Maka.

"Although, If you're going to pull off my look, you need real boobs, not padded ones."

Maka's face turns beet-red but she acts as if the comment didn't bother her.

"Some of us can't withstand that amount of fat on our chest."

Soul stands off to the side, his eyes wide as if he's watching a boxing match. Maka's blow was below the belt, for sure, but Blair's was also. This is turning really bad, really quick.

"Maka! Can I talk to you? Now."

Maka breaks away from her staring match with Blair and turns to Soul, her face chipper, as usual.

"Of course, Soul!"

* * *

As soon as Maka and Soul were alone in Soul's room, Soul lost all the self control he had.

"What are you doing?! Dressing like Blair? Like a common whore? What the fuck are you doing?"

Maka blinks slowly, the outburst completely unexpected on her part. It's then that she really takes in the way he looks today. His red eyes look more tired than usual, the corners sagging and the skin under his eyes a dark, sleep-deprived purple. His hair, which she had thought was haphazard from sleep earlier, is still the same, obviously how he planned on keeping it that day.

"But. You said you liked it. You said you were happier with me like this."

Her green pools fill with tears and she finds herself feeling childish.

Soul looks at Maka with a mixture of dissapointment and sympathy. Maka averts her eyes, his gaze too much to bear.

"Soul... I was just trying to be appealing to you. I knew I wouldn't be able to compete with Blair by physical looks standards, so I was trying to be a little prettier."

Soul snaps to attention and grabs Maka's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Her eyes searched his as he shook her tiny body with urgency.

"Maka. Stop comparing yourself to other people! You're not like them and I wouldn't want you to be. You're my meister, Maka. That means everything about you, and I mean _everything_, is a match to me. I mean, for Death's sake, Maka, I'm in love with you!"

Soul stops, his eyes widening.

"I didn't mean to... I had a plan to tell you... Fuck!"

Maka's jaw goes slack and she blinks repeatedly, as if by her blinking she could replay what just happened.

"Soul."

She looks at him with a complete straight-face and for a moment he's terrified she's going to give him a "I love you as a friend" speech.

Instead, she puts her hands on his shoulder and kisses him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka!"

Blair bursts through the door into Soul's room as the weapon-meister duo touchs lips. Blair's narrow eyes widen and she backs out of the door with a smirk on her face.

"Oh. I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a bit."

Soul stares at Maka, the interruption barely phasing him. Maka takes a step away from her weapon, her nervousness expressed on her face and her green eyes wider than usual.

"Soul, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- That just happened, I'm so sorry,"

Soul shakes his head, white locks of hair covering his eyes and forehead before he brushes them away.

"Maka, I've been waiting four years to do that and you beat me to the punch. Do you know how pathetic that is? It's not something a cool guy would do."

Maka smiles bashfully, her cheeks glowing a petal pink.

"Four years, huh? Soul, you idiot, we could've been like this for four years and you're just telling me now. I mean for Death's sake."

Maka twirled a pigtail around her index finger as she tried to play off her joy. _Soul's liked me for four years? _

His mouth splits into a teeth-baring grin, each pointy, ivory fang glistening in the sunlight pouring into the room.

"I guess I am an idiot, but not big enough of one to change my entire wardrobe to make someone happy."

Maka's happy exterior flickers and she narrows her eyes ever-so slightly.

"Don't call me an idiot, Soul. We all know I'm much smarter than you."

Soul sighs, the happy air of the room dwindling within seconds.

"Oh, that's why."

"What's why?!"

Maka's happy glow is now an angry red and she loses all sense of the lovey-dovey mood she was just in.

"That's why I never told you. Everytime I got around to it, you'd do something infuriating."

"So it's my fault?!" Maka shouts, as she backs away from Soul. She stares at him as if he was a complete stranger, her face twisted into a look of disgust.

"I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have."

Soul stands still, as if he'd been slapped while Maka walks out the door. One part of his mind tells him to chas after her, explain what he meant, while the other tells him to let her cool off before attempting to talk to her.

But while those two halves fight, they both agree on one thing; Maka's going to break their heart.

After Maka stormed out, she announced she was going to BlackStar's house. Soul watched from his bedroom window as she walked down the street, her coat billowing around her ankles. Everytime she took a step further away from him, he felt his heart ache as if with every step she was squeezing it harder and harder.

Soul watched her until he couldn't see the ails of her coat anymore, then got up and left his room. Before going into the bathroom, he made sure that no one was going to interrupt him. He peeked into the living room to find Blair sleeping on the couch in cat-form. _At least now she can't bother me._

Once in the bathroom, he closes and locks the door for good measure. It takes him a minute to work up the courage to stand in front of the mirror and when he does, he can't help the pained sob that escapes him.

He looks over himself critically, his eyes not missing a single sign. His face looks hollow, cheekbones pertrouding from his taught skin. His eyes, normally a bright ruby red are now a dull burgendy. He curses as the scar across his chest flares in a burning pain. It's been bothering him more and more these past few months. He doesn't think it hurt this bad when he got it, those three years ago. He takes off his shirt to inspect the scar, his eyes disbelieving of the sight displayed in the mirror. The scar, which stretches from his right shoulder down to his left hip, is red and a purplish-black, the skin raised like a discolored mountain range.

He can't ignore it anymore. He needs some magical help.

"Blair?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Blair. I need you to do me a huge favor. One that you can

_not_

tell Maka about!"

Blair's ears perk up, her gaze drifting over to Soul. The boy had called out her name earlier, the tone in his voice worrying and very unlike him. Now that he is standing in front of her, she can see why. The scar.

"Soul... what did you do?!"

Soul cringes at her tone of voice, his ruby eyes avoiding her bright yellow ones. His hand finds itself protecting the sight of the scar, his fingers splayed out as if it would cover the entire thing.

"Blair..." His voice hitches abormally and he looks terrified. "Please help me."

Maka had had a bit too much to drink. She realizes this as BlackStar tries to help her up the stairs to her apartment and her legs just _will not _cooperate.

"Maka, why did you have to drink?!"

BlackStar's shrill voice pierces through her head with an immense amount of pain and she groans, the hand not being held by Star's slapping at him.

"Shush!"

BlackStar sighs and turns the key in the apartment door's lock. He had taken her keys when she threatened to steal Soul's bike, not entirely comfortable with the thought of a drunk Maka's promises.

Once inside, BlackStar lays Maka on the couch and turns to find Soul. He sees the bathroom door open a crack and threw it open, with blatant disregard for privacy.

"Soul! Maka's piss-drunk and still complaining about you. What did you- **Woah**!"

BlackStar backs out of the doorway and puts his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Blair is sitting atop of Soul, her legs around his hips in what looks like a "sexy position" but truly it's anything but. Soul's face is twisted in a horrible grimace of disgust and Blair is grinning like a child with a jigsaw puzzle, smearing disgusting pink mush across Soul's chest.

"Hiya Star-Star!" Blair trills, her grin unwavering as she continues to smear the mysterious substance onto Soul.

"Maka's drunk?" Soul asks.

He looks miserable, his head leaning back as far as possible from the mush and his face still scrunched in disgust. One could assume that the topical treatment smelled awful (which it did) by his stance so BlackStar again begins to laugh.

"Dude, this is some weird form of romance."

Soul growls, baring his shark-like teeth, "This isn't romance."

And of all times for Maka to walk in, this had to be the worst. Maka had heard all the commotion and wanted to investigate so here she comes.

"What is it?"

Maka wraps her arms around BlackStar to keep her balance and locks eyes with Soul. They keep eachother's gazes for a solid minute before their eyes wander to the people holding them. At the sight of BlackStar holding Maka, Soul growled, his eyes now fiery pits of fury. At the sight of Blair straddling Soul, Maka narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists.

"You little bitch!"

"You stupid bastard!"

They begin shouting at each other, each word a competition to see who could be louder than the other.

Blair climbs off of Soul and scrambles to cower behind BlackStar.

"They're yelling again!" She whimpers when Star lets go of Maka and the tiny meister runs to scream in Soul's face.

"I know. I thought I was gonna be center of attention!"

BlackStar frowns and looks back to Blair who is still covered in disgusting goo.

"What the hell is that?!"

Blair looks down at her hands and licks a finger, her eyes brightening in that split second.

"Puréed salmon. I used this because it was the only thing I could infuse with magic to help Soul."

"Help Soul?"

With that, Blair begins to explain Soul's problem and what she was actually doing. BlackStar nods along, his concern growing. When she finishes, he knows what he must do.

BlackStar turns around, swings the bathroom door shut and locks it with Maka's keys.

"What the fuck did you just do-?!"

"Quiet Soul!" BlackStar shouts through the door, "You and Maka need to work this out. I won't let you out until you do."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Maka!""

"You'll stay in there until you're okay again."


	6. Chapter 6

It's short, it's somewhat bad, but next chapter is going to be wonderful. I'm starting it as this updates. I'm sorry for such a late update.. I still love you guys though. 3

* * *

"BlackStar!"

Maka pounds on the bathroom door, disregarding the complaining groans of the wood.

"BlackStar, I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

Soul sits on the closed toilet seat, his expression bored and unconcerned as his meister continues to beat down the exit.

"Maka! You and Soul need to talk things through. You need to make up or your wavelengths will slip. And I do not either of you coming over to my house and messing up my training schedule! I need to surpass god and you need to stay out of my path!" BlackStar shouts through the door, his face betraying the fear his voice would not show.

Maka growls, her pounding ceasing and her fury now directed at Soul.

"You bastard! I leave and you go to Blair, the magical _slut?!" _

Soul winces at the pitch of her voice, his nose crinkling in a look of distaste.

"Please don't shout. You give me a headache."

Maka took a deep breath in and exhaled before screaming at the top of her lungs, The noise was high pitched and _incredibly_ loud, making Soul recoil against the toilet. Even BlackStar and Blair jump from the other side of the door.

"The hell Maka?!"

Maka sticks her tongue out in a childish way to get across her point 'Don't tell me what to do'.

"I'll rip your damn tongue out if you don't put it back it in your mouth." Soul growls, his voice thick with emotion and... pain?

"Whatever." Maka scoffs but she stays silent afterwards.

The two sit in an awkward silence for a while, neither wanting to break the spell but both wanting the spell to be broken. Finally it's Soul who speaks, his voice cracky.

"I'm sorry-" he clears his throat, returning his voice to its normal tone, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Maka nods, not looking up to Soul but making it clear she forgave him.

Soul sighs, "Maka, you don't know the half of what happened so it's complete bull that you're going to yell at me for what Blair was _actually_ doing."

Maka jerks her head up, eyes showing her emotions; a mixture of regret and confusion.

"Soul... How do you expect me to know what's going on when you won't tell me anything. I know you're hiding something. It also doesn't help that just this morning Blair was all over you and I walk in to her _straddling _you!"

"Maka! She was _**healing me!**_"

Maka sucks in a breath, the shock that was running through her mind flashing across her face. It was then that she looks at Soul, really looks at him.

She notices the way his eyes look sunken in, the way his cheekbones are more angular than normal and the way they protrude from his face. Her eyes travel down to the puree on his chest and see what he waas so desperately trying to hide. Near the top of his shoulder, the enflamed scar stuck out. The cut almost glowed with an irritated red color.

"Soul..." Maka breathed, her eyes welling over. Her voice was cracking with sadness and and slurred from her previous overindulgence in BlackStar's liquor cabinet.

She suddenly felt like an ass, her entire argument crumbling when she again looks up to Soul's face and sees the pain he was trying to hide.

It took her all of thirty seconds to know what she had to do.

"BlackStar! Let us out."

Soul looks up, an eyebrow quirked.

"Soul and I are going to Professer Stein's house."


End file.
